Into the Mines
by Max Pilote
Summary: Sequel to Unfrozen. It’s been nearly two years since Legolas had been to Rivendell. A joyous reunion quickly turns dangerous when the two friends are forced into an abandoned mine by a small group of orcs.COMPLETE
1. The Return of Greenleaf

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own the rights to Lord of the Rings. I just do this for fun and I'm sure many other people do it. Second, I toy with a few ideas that Tolkien seems to have left vague. It is known that Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond under the name of Estel. Like many other fanfiction writers out there, I take it that meant Elrond was sort of a father to the young boy, since he was quite young (I think three). There is also an issue regarding Legolas's mother that is never touched. Me? I'm vague on the situation as well and it may confuse you. I think that Legolas's mother passed to the Undying Lands but he considers her dead. Last, we come to the part where Legolas and Aragorn are friends. Legolas seemed to know so much about him (going by the movie for a moment) that I just took them to be old friends. Last, and most likely least, I apologize for any spelling errors and grammatical errors. I also apologize for any inaccuracies in information. I'm pretty sure that covers it all.  
  
Spoilers: Many for Unfrozen.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
  
Series: Unnamed as of now. I am really searching for a name! E-mail me if you have one!  
  
Unfrozen  
  
Into the Mines  
Catch the Stars  
By Death or Poison  
The Last Part of Me  
Kidnapped  
Blood on the Bruinen  
  
Feedback: tdrfantasyforest@hotmail.com  
  
Archives: TDR Fantasy Forest - Check Profile  
  
Summary: Sequel to Unfrozen. It's been nearly two years since Legolas had been to Rivendell. A joyous reunion quickly turns dangerous when the two friends are forced into an abandoned mine by a small group of orcs...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - The Return of Greenleaf  
  
[--Flashback--]  
  
"What has happened here?" demanded Elrond as he rushed into the hallway. The man lay bleeding on the floor, a knife his side. Standing a few feet away was Legolas. The look on his face was hard to describe. It looked like fear, but also surprise.  
  
By this time, the twins had come as well. It was so confusing.  
  
Elladan turned to Legolas, "What happened?"  
  
The prince simply stood there, staring down at the man. It seemed there was no way to get answers out of either the elf or the man. The man, of course, was unconscious. Legolas seemed to be in this state of shock.  
  
Elrohir took Legolas by the arm and started to pull him away. Taking the knife out of the man's side, Elrond noted that it was indeed Legolas's. Had he attacked the man on purpose?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was shining brightly on that warm summer day. A soft breeze whispered gently through the beautiful elven city. Nothing could spoil such a beautiful day...save for orcs.  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony of his study, staring blankly at the sky. News of orcs had come from the borders. It had been a long time since orcs had been so close. It had been so long, in fact, that the wise elf-lord could hardly remember.  
  
His worries were not just on the orcs, however, but an elf who had worked his way into Elrond's family and their hearts. Legolas, if he had left when his letter said he would, should have been over the pass and coming to the borders that afternoon. The elf-lord frowned. He had not told Estel of the orcs. The boy did not need to worry over these matters. Besides, it would serve only to drive the child out to helping his friend.  
  
Legolas was clever. He could avoid the orcs...right?  
  
With a heavy sigh, Elrond glanced down at his adoptive son waiting expectantly on the steps. It was a tradition now. Every time word of a visit from the prince came, Estel waited on the steps for him.  
  
Elrond smiled. They were such great friend, Estel and Legolas. Ten years ago, the elf would have probably killed the human...had his heart not stopped him. Years after Estel's kidnapping and rescue, the elf-lord asked for a deeper explanation. Legolas simply said that he felt sympathy for the boy. His heritage, his predetermined destiny-the child would have no easy life. That was a factor, Legolas had remarked, that stopped him.  
  
Estel was extremely anxious for this visit. Two years had passed since Legolas was last seen in the halls of Rivendell. An...accident had driven him from the haven. Both the elf-lord decided it would be best if he left for awhile.  
  
Two years ago, a hunting party had stumbled onto Imladris, seeking healing. This party consisted of four humans. Legolas did all he could to avoid the men. On the third night of their stay, however, his attempts failed. One of the men had been wandering around for he could not sleep. When he accidentally surprised the prince, the human found a knife in his side.  
  
"I...I lost myself," Legolas had said when Elrond asked him what had happened. "I found myself in that prison again...facing the man who destroyed my life. I didn't mean to attack the man. At least, I don't think I did..."  
  
Estel had been mad for several weeks for Legolas had left silently without saying good-bye. A letter arrived explaining what happened, saying the exact date when he was leaving from Mirkwood, and the date he was expecting to arrive at Rivendell.  
  
That is why Estel was waiting so loyally for the wood-elf to arrive.  
  
Elrond looked down and closed his eyes. "Illuvitar, protect Legolas...for his sake and Estel's."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas Greenleaf frowned as he glanced over the bushes at the abandoned orc encampment. They must have moved on at sunset yesterday. They would travel as far as they could before setting up camp again.  
  
There had to be a more permanent camp nearby. They would not dare venture past the borders of Imladris. Nor would they go too close. The elf-prince had only to avoid them. He knew that it would be harder then it seemed, however. Everything was always harder then it seemed.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Legolas moved into the camp and found some tracks. The group of orcs was slightly smaller that most. The tracks indicated that there were probably thirty orcs travelling together. What they were looking for, he was unsure of.  
  
Moving quickly, he found the direction the tracks led off to. Since the border was a mile away, they would probably have gone only half of that. It would help in avoiding the patrols.  
  
Legolas heard three voices coming from about twelve feet away. The elf crouched down in a thicket of bushes and watched warily. Three orcs stepped out into the clearing. They were probably separated from the larger group.  
  
"This is all your fault," said one of them, snarling at a smaller one.  
  
"You made him angry at the three of us," said a second one, accusing the same one as the first.  
  
"At least he did not kill us," said the accused orc. "It could have been much worse."  
  
The three stopped walking, falling silent as they stood just where Legolas had been standing a few moments ago. One of them glanced at the other two and growled.  
  
The prince frowned as he sat crouched in the bushes. They knew he had been there. Quietly, he fitted two arrows to the string of his bow and pulled it taut. This would have to be quick and quiet.  
  
The first arrow struck the smallest one in the neck, taking him out almost instantly. The second missed its intended target of the second one's chest. Instead, it struck him in the shoulder. Quickly switching out his bow for his daggers, Legolas moved from the bushes. The orc had no time to react before his head was cleaved clean off his neck. The last one remaining drew his blade and swung at the elf. He rolled away, the blade just barely missing.  
  
He got back to his feet and turned to the orc. In the few seconds Legolas's back had been turned, the orc had produced a bow and arrow. The bow was already loaded and pointed at Legolas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner was not as cheerful as it normally would have been. Elladan and Elrohir were the only life in the room, as it seemed. As they did everyday, the twins were having a friendly argument over something. Tonight's topic was archery skills. Elrond would be watching and laughing slightly, but he was not present at the table. Estel simply looked...depressed.  
  
It took several minutes before either twin noticed.  
  
"I hit twelve targets today," said Elrohir with an arrogance about him. "You only hit ten."  
  
"I was having an off day," argued Elladan. "Besides, I beat you yesterday. You hit eight targets, and I hit twenty. You can defend me, Estel. You were- oh...what is wrong, little brother?"  
  
Elrohir nudged his twin and jerked his head towards the empty chair beside their human brother. It struck the eldest brother.  
  
"Oh! Legolas-"  
  
"...has finally arrived," came a voice from the door.  
  
All eyes turned to see Legolas leaning casually against the frame with the same reckless smile on his face he always had. Estel rushed over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You came!" exclaimed the human. "I thought that you weren't going to!"  
  
"Now, that is absurd," responded the prince with a soft chuckle. "You know I keep my promises."  
  
He pulled away from Estel. "I have to speak with Lord Elrond," he said, his voice suddenly serious. "Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
"His study, I believe," responded Elladan.  
  
When Legolas left the room, Estel found a small crimson stain on his sleeve.  
  
"Legolas is hurt!" 


	2. Estel and Legolas

A/N: Alright, a few of you asked some questions that I want to answer. For Bumper: Note that Elrond did not move from the balcony all day when he received the news of the orcs. He was the only one who received the news and his sons did not talk to him all day. Shauna: That is my favorite title of all my fics. Oh, and speaking of Catch the Stars, that is my project right after this. Hey, Dha-Gal, I am gathering suggestions, actually. I'm going to put them up in a poll on my site. Still, I need more suggestions. That means you need to e-mail me your suggestions: tdrfantasyforest@hotmail.com. Please use that e-mail ONLY FOR SUGGESTIONS OR FEEDBACK ON MY FICS. If you just want to personally talk to me, my e- mail address is pichu197k@yahoo.com. Thank you. Now, enjoy the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Two - Estel and Legolas  
  
Elladan's guess was accurate. The elven prince found Elrond in his study, staring at the same patch of sky he had been watching all day.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" he asked softly, trying to get the attention of the elf- lord. He then noted the manner in which Elrond acted. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
Elrond turned and smiled at Legolas. "Not at all," he responded, "but you are hurt."  
  
"How did you-? How did you know? I haven't even spoken of it..."  
  
"You would not be hiding your hand under your cloak if you were not hiding the blood on your hand that I spotted as you came up the stairs to enter Imladris," explained the wise elf. "Need I go on?"  
  
"Spare me," said Legolas with a chuckle.  
  
"Is it poisoned?"  
  
"I came to ask you that. It has been so long since I have dealt with orcs."  
  
Elrond nodded understandingly. He led his visitor to a guest room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel frowned as he stepped out of the study. Where could they be?  
  
"Stop whining," said Elrond with a laugh. The voice came from one of the guest rooms.  
  
"I thought you were a healer! Ah! That hurt!" responded Legolas.  
  
When Estel walked into the room, he found a shirtless Legolas laying on his stomach in the bed. The elf-lord was cleaning and bandaging a nasty wound on his back. It ran from one shoulder blade to the other.  
  
"Legolas! Why are you keeping this from me?" asked the boy.  
  
"I didn't notice it," responded the elf calmly. He knew he was lying and Estel probably would not accept that.  
  
"What really happened?"  
  
"Orc-arrow. Not a direct hit."  
  
"And it is a good thing," Elrond chimed in. "The wound isn't poisoned. Still, you will need to rest. Any movement of that shoulder at all will hurt." With that last warning, he left the room.  
  
Estel smiled at Legolas. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was the look either one of them would wear when they wanted to tease the other.  
  
"Not now," said the prince with a soft chuckle, "wait until morning. Then you can lecture and tease me all you want."  
  
"Rest well, mellon nin," whispered the human.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The twins were waiting in their father's room, lounging around in their favorite spots in which they had required when they were children. Elladan looked annoyed while Elrohir was just looking disappointed. The elf lord knew this was going to happen.  
  
"Why, Ada? Why did you keep this from us?" demanded Elladan, looking slightly offended, as his father entered the room.  
  
"I was planning to tell you," responded Elrond. "Honestly, I was going to, but..."  
  
Elrohir frowned as his father's voice faltered. "We are capable warriors! We have proven our skills several times over," he said. "If that is what you are worried about, Ada, then your worry is misplaced."  
  
"Your worry should be on Legolas and Estel! Let us go out and hunt them down!" pleaded Elladan. "No orc should be this close to Rivendell! I swear, if one more orc hurts someone I care about-"  
  
The younger brother hugged him. Elrond took both of his sons into his fatherly embrace. For the first time in several years, Elladan started to cry.  
  
"Ada...I miss Naneth," he whispered.  
  
Elrohir silently agreed.  
  
"I know," responded Elrond. "I miss her, too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early the next morning, the twins set out-battle ready. Elrond had been reluctant to let them go, but realized he could not hold them back. He then diverted his attention back to helping Legolas recover. The wound got a small infection, but it was stopped by early detection. Estel did not leave his friend's side. Elladan and Elrohir were rarely seen in the halls. When they came home, they rushed off again to go find orcs.  
  
"It is good to see you well again," said Elrond with a soft chuckle.  
  
"This evening is far too quiet. Are the twins still hunting orcs?" responded Legolas.  
  
"They request that you join them as soon as you are able. Elrohir mentioned something about a promise."  
  
The prince smiled lightly, as if remembering something funny.  
  
Estel looked up from his food. "I don't want you to go," he stated. "You'll get hurt again."  
  
Silence fell over the table as Legolas gave his companion a sarcastic smile follow by a short glare. These two looks said so many words, though none were spoken. In those few seconds, a whole conversation had been spoken:  
  
"I don't need you acting as my father, Estel."  
  
"Your father doesn't act like much of one, so I guess I'm the only one who is left to care about you."  
  
"We are not discussing the bond between my father and me. I do believe that I am the one who should be protecting you. You do not need to be so protective of me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Obviously not, judging by that wound on back."  
  
This was the point in which Legolas had glared at Estel. "Do not test me, human."  
  
Estel laughed and looked down at his food. The prince smirked, "Lord Elrond, if you do not mind, I wish to take Estel with me. It might be a great experience to him and he will be safe with the three of us protecting him."  
  
"Hey! I am not a child who needs to be constantly watched anymore!" said the boy defensively.  
  
Elrond chuckled, "You may take Estel, but please be careful."  
  
Legolas frowned sarcastically, "I'm hurt that you don't trust me."  
  
The elf-lord rolled his eyes and everyone started laughing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan waved at Legolas, but was surprised to see Estel trailing behind him.  
  
"Why bring Estel?" he whispered to the prince as he stood next to him.  
  
"To calm his nerves. He was worried about me," replied the wood-elf.  
  
The two moved out of ear-shot of Estel so they could talk a little more.  
  
"He has good right to," said the eldest brother. "We came across the ruins of what seemed to be a hunting party from one of the nearby human villages. It was a massacre."  
  
"I've seen what orcs can do," responded the prince. He frowned, "I hope I can protect Estel..."  
  
Elladan simply smiled at him. Suddenly, Elrohir ran up to them.  
  
"I found some! Orcs, moving towards this direction. Less than a mile away when I last checked..." 


	3. A Little Too Tricky

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Three - A Little Too Tricky  
  
"When and where did you see them?"  
  
"Right at the border a little more than ten minutes ago."  
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the forest around them. It felt like they were being watched. Was he the only one who felt like that?  
  
"All right," said Elladan, gathering the attention of the ones around him, "since we aren't quite sure how many there are, it would not be safe to assume we can take them all at once."  
  
"Thirty or forty.maybe more," chimed Legolas.  
  
"We will ambush them," continued Elladan. "Elrohir and I will stay here and wait for them. Estel and Legolas, you two go down the path a little and wait in the trees for them. Shoot them as they come."  
  
The human and elf nodded, then turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Estel.be careful."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Legolas will take care of me."  
  
"Wonderful," muttered the prince with a light laugh.  
  
Elrohir watched the two friends leave, then frowned. "I don't like this, Elladan," he remarked. "It isn't normal for orcs to just rush the border."  
  
The older twin nodded, agreeing with his sibling. "Stay alert," cautioned the elf. "They may be trying to trap us."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel pulled himself into a tree. A soft chuckle from Legolas gained the elf a nasty little glare from his human companion.  
  
"Do you enjoy teasing me?" asked the boy.  
  
"Of course," responded the prince truthfully. "Try not to fall."  
  
The wood-elf put his skills to good use as he climbed to the higher branches of the tree he was currently settled in for the time being. Finding a particularly strong branch, Legolas balanced himself perfectly and peered out into the forest. He could see the orcs. The normal estimate of forty had been inaccurate. There were far more than that.  
  
"What do they need with an army that large? What are they trying to do?" he muttered to himself. He did not like this at all.  
  
As he climbed down to the lower branches, Legolas saw something pass through the corner of his eye between two trees. Within mere seconds, his bow was out and loaded, but whatever was there was gone. A twig snapped. He turned and shot at a silhouette. It dropped to the floor.  
  
"What did you slay?" asked Estel.  
  
"I have not the faintest idea."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was far too quiet as the two brothers waited patiently for their enemy. Elladan was the first to hear the arrow released from Legolas's bow. Had the orcs come already? No...it would take them a little longer for them to reach where the other two hid.  
  
Then he saw it...the same dark shadow Legolas had seen briefly. On reflex, he turned to face it. It was no longer there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Estel and Legolas heard the outcry. It had come from one of twins, but neither had time to go back to aid them. A large group of orcs, about twenty-three when the elf counted, rushed at them. It was as if they knew where the two were hiding.  
  
The prince was not worried. He moved behind the trunk of the tree to dodge a few arrows, then shot down five of the orcs. Estel shot down four. He frowned as he peered across the path and could not see Legolas. The boy did not worry long for he saw the prince balancing on a rather thin branch. An orc had climbed the tree and was presently trying to knock the wood-elf off his perch. A rather swift flick of the knife Legolas had taken from his quiver sent the orc crashing onto two of his fellow soldiers.  
  
There were twelve left. He could take them.  
  
"Estel! Go back and help the twins," commanded the prince, moving to a different tree and shooting down two more orcs.  
  
Without protest, Estel jumped down from the tree and ran to his brothers.  
  
An arrow flew through the air with a faint whistle and dug into the back of the foul beast. This distraction served well enough for a second orc to climb into a tree not too far from the one in which Legolas was settled. It stepped onto one of the strong and rigid branches that touched the one the wood-elf was currently balanced.  
  
With great strength, the orc swung his heavy blade. It was a sad attempt to cleave off the prince's head. Within seconds, Legolas had switched his bow and arrow for his elvish daggers, ducked the blow, and stabbed at the orc. It moved back then stepped forward again.  
  
Neither could hear the faint cracking of the branch as the orc stepped onto the same one as the prince. Legolas pressed himself against the tree trunk. The orc went to stab him with the blade, but it was simply embedded into the tree as the elf ducked it and went after him with the knife. Suddenly, the branch fell.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Worry only served to fuel the movements of the young human as he raced for his brothers. Had the orcs simply set a trap for them? Were the orcs that intelligent?  
  
"Elladan, where are you? Are you two hurt?" Estel called out. "Elladan? Elrohir?"  
  
As he came into the clearing, he quickly spotted his eldest brother. He was leaning against a tree, pressing a deep gash on his side to stop the bleeding. Quickly, Estel rushed to his side.  
  
"How did this happen? Where is Elrohir?" asked the boy, alarmed.  
  
"Goblin scouts...took him..." responded Elladan in a faltering voice. He slumped against his brother.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are those scouts? They should have been back ages ago!" said an angered orc chieftain. "What word have you of them?"  
  
"They shall be here soon, sir," replied a lesser soldier. "I do believe that they have a prisoner with them."  
  
"Good, that makes two."  
  
After the branch had fallen from the tree, the orcs had swarmed around Legolas. He was quickly overtaken and now stood restrained on the east side of the orc camp. A low curse escaped his lips as he heard the news of the goblin scouts. Those must have been the creatures following the small orc- hunting party.  
  
About three goblins and a five orcs stepped into the clearing. One was pushing a half-conscious Elrohir in front of him, using his foot to kick the poor elf when he slowed down slightly. The orc-chieftain jerked his head towards Legolas. The son of Elrond was pushed forcefully against the prince, who stumbled back against a tree. Both fell to the ground, Elrohir because he was too weak to go on and Legolas because Elrohir was leaning against him.  
  
"Do not worry," whispered the wood-elf. "I will get you home safely."  
  
"No talking," commanded a guard curtly, slapping Legolas across the face. A bruise began to form on his cheek and he frowned. For Elrohir's sake, he didn't argue with the orc.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ada...aren't you worried about them?" asked Elladan as his father finished wrapping the deep gash in his side.  
  
"Well, if Estel is uninjured," responded Elrond, a little humor in his voice, "then chances are that Legolas is to. True to his friends as he is, Elrohir will be returned to us safely."  
  
"I hope," muttered Estel.  
  
Elladan laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, "Do not worry, Estel," he said.  
  
"It is hard. Elrohir is my brother, and Legolas is my best friend."  
  
"It is the same for me, Estel," Elladan remarked sadly. "Did you ever hear about the time Legolas and Elrohir went over the falls? I believe that Elrohir spoke of it once, but you were a little too young to remember something so simple."  
  
"Well, I remember Legolas coming back when we thought he was dead after fighting Ryldor..."  
  
"It was actually sort of an accident," explained Elrond. Everyone turned to him. "Sort of funny, later, though. Your brilliant brother Elladan dared Elrohir to walk across this large tree that had fallen across the river at one time. When he fell in, Legolas went to save him..."  
  
"And they both fell into the river and it dragged them down the falls. We searched for hours," said Elladan, "only to have them come back later soaking wet and laughing like lunatics."  
  
Estel laughed, "And this is why neither of you are worried?"  
  
The two elves nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour seemed like forever as Legolas sat with his friend leaning against him, asleep. He had spent the last sixty minutes looking for ways to escape. So far, he had found two possibilities. They would probably not work, however. Current circumstances, Elrohir being unconscious for one, they would most likely fail before he could get out of the encampment.  
  
The elf leaning against him stirred and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Shush," whispered Legolas into Elrohir's ear, "don't talk. Now that you're awake, I have a plan."  
  
One of the orcs guarding them turned, thinking he heard one of them speaking. Elrohir pretended to be unconscious still and Legolas simply glared up at him, daring it to hit him again.  
  
When he turned away, Legolas continued. "Can you stand?" 


	4. An Old Friend

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Four - An Old Friend  
  
Elrohir nodded.  
  
"There is a small penknife in my boot. Maybe you can get to it," instructed the prince.  
  
Since their hands were bound behind their backs, it was rather difficult. Legolas watched the guards while Elrohir attempted to get the knife. The two orcs guarding their elvish prisoners were watching everyone else as they prepared to leave at sunset. They looked extremely bored and their guards were down.  
  
"I have it," whispered the younger twin triumphantly.  
  
"Cut your binds."  
  
The orc turned around again. Elrohir tucked the knife into his arm-guard quickly. The orc growled at the both of them.  
  
"You two aren't exactly in the position to try anything," stated the horrible creature.  
  
"You hit me once already. I can take it again," said the prince defiantly, meeting the orc's glare with his own.  
  
Elrohir slipped the knife out; knowing the guard was far too distracted with Legolas to notice. He quickly cut the bonds, but kept his hands behind his back. It created the illusion that he was still restrained.  
  
The orc swung at Legolas again, but the elf ducked under it.  
  
"You insolent little-"  
  
"Elrohir! Now!"  
  
He jumped up and cut the orc's throat with a vicious swing. The next guard rushed at him, but he ducked in and stabbed the creature in the chest. By this time, most of the camp was aware that their prisoners were trying to escape. Elrohir cut the ropes off his friend who picked up the blade of a fallen orc.  
  
It was a bit heavy at first, but it would have to do for the elf. He turned on his heal and cleaved the head off an attacking orc. Elrohir looked around quickly; looking for an option that might save them the trouble of fighting the whole camp.  
  
Legolas noticed it first. He started fighting a path to the center of the encampment. To the son of Elrond, it seemed like he was only trapping himself.  
  
The blade was becoming difficult to fight with. It was heavy and not a weapon the prince was accustomed to fighting with. Several times he resorted to dodging the attacks, or placing an orc between himself and another attacking one. There were so many, it was simple to cause confusion. Finally, he made it to a dying flame in the center of the camp.  
  
It was then that Elrohir knew what he was doing. The elf fought his way through the fading path Legolas had created. The prince picked up a stick that had fallen close to the fire and lit.  
  
"We are not scared of fire!" taunted one of the elves.  
  
"Then burn in it!" cried Legolas, throwing the flaming stick into a nearby tent. Flames licked the sky as it began to burn with a great speed. The fire grew so big; it caught on another tent and an orc standing far too close to it. The wood-elf grabbed his friend's arm and started to run through the confused and surprised crowd of orcs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond rushed onto the balcony.  
  
"Estel, what is it? What is so urgent?" he asked the boy who was standing there, staring off into the forest.  
  
"Look! There's a pillar of smoke rising from the forest," responded Estel.  
  
"It rained two days ago. What could start a fire like that?" muttered Elrond. He turned and hurried away from the room.  
  
"Merion," said the elf-lord as he stepped into the main hall, "a fire has started in the northeast forest. You know what to do."  
  
The guard nodded and ran off without a word or question.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think they have followed us?" asked Elrohir, breathless as he fell to his knees.  
  
Legolas turned back and peered into the forest. "Yes," he answered bluntly. "We need to keep moving. Can you make it?"  
  
"My leg won't move."  
  
The prince knelt next to his friend and frowned. A spot of blood was slowly growing. Legolas ripped off part of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound. "I can be your other leg," he said with a smile.  
  
Elrohir frowned, "I will only slow you down."  
  
"I will get you home safely."  
  
The faint sound of a large group thrashing through the forest reached the ears of the two. The prince only had a few moments to figure out what he was going to do to save his friend. The sounds became louder. He decided the best action was no action. He helped Elrohir to his feet and moved behind two large trees. Several moments later, a small group came into view.  
  
"I swear I saw him here," sounded a familiar voice. "Maybe they thought we were orcs."  
  
Elrohir smiled at Legolas, "That's Elladan."  
  
Legolas cupped his hand over the elf's mouth and frowned. A small little collection of orcs stepped in front of the elves. There was silence for a few moments, and then battle. It lasted for a few ferocious seconds, but no elf was injured.  
  
"Now we can meet them," whispered the prince with a smile. He helped Elrohir to his feet and stepped from the cover of the trees.  
  
"You're alive!" exclaimed Elladan happily as he let his brother lean on him.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," said the younger twin.  
  
Legolas only smiled in response, looking rather exhausted. Merion chuckled and stood behind the prince.  
  
"Quite an adventure," he muttered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merion helped Legolas into the main hall.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a great person?"  
  
"Too tired to remember," remarked the prince with a laugh.  
  
The warrior chuckled, garnering a bewildered look from Elladan, who had just stepped into the room.  
  
"You have good news, I hope?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Of course," answered the oldest son of Elrond, "Elrohir is doing fine. Ada also demands that you go to bed right away. I have permission to do whatever is necessary to make sure you do."  
  
Legolas had started walking down the hallway after Elladan had said that his brother was all right. Both Merion and Elladan laughed before leaving the room themselves.  
  
It was already midnight. As the prince walked into his current bedroom, he saw something he regretted later. His quiver, daggers tucked neatly inside, was sitting on the bed next to his bow. A note was sitting next to the quiver. He walked over to read it, then turned back to the door.  
  
"A gift, I suppose?" asked Legolas with a frown. "What do you want, Ryldor?" 


	5. Bowstrings and Arrowheads

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Five - Bowstrings and Arrowheads  
  
"Aw," said Ryldor in mock disappointment, "you didn't even read the note."  
  
"You can't sneak up on me."  
  
"I did at the falls."  
  
"Lucky break."  
  
The two stared each other down for several minutes, letting a thick silence fall over the room. Ryldor stood with a smirk on his face. It was the same malicious smirk that he had always looked at Legolas with. The prince stood with a cold glare on his face. He had not seen Ryldor when he woke up at the falls, but had not assumed he was dead. He knew his enemy was smarter than that.  
  
"A challenge," said Ryldor, breaking the silence.  
  
Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I want to fight you," further explained his enemy, "in a duel."  
  
"Can this wait?" asked Legolas with a sigh. "I'm tired and aching."  
  
"I've been training and waiting ten years for this battle-for this one duel."  
  
"Did you ever think about getting a job? Or maybe a wife and some children?" retorted Legolas, turning back and moving his quiver to the bedside table. He tucked the note inside the quiver.  
  
"You enjoy mocking me?" asked Ryldor, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"More than anything," answered the prince. He reached for his bow and froze. The bowstring was not on it.  
  
Unfortunately, he realized too late. With an evil smirk, Ryldor pulled the bowstring around Legolas's neck.  
  
"I thought you said that I couldn't sneak up on you," remarked the elf in a cold yet mocking tone as he held the prince against him.  
  
Several seconds later, the prince was unconscious, but Ryldor did not loosen the string.  
  
"Good night, Legolas Greenleaf..."  
  
"Legolas...Ada sent me to check on you. Do you need anything?" asked a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Until next time," whispered Ryldor as the door began to open. He tossed Legolas to the floor and escaped through the window.  
  
The door opened fully and Elladan walked in. He saw Legolas and smiled softly. He must have fallen asleep before he could reach the bed. Elladan picked the prince up and put him in the bed.  
  
"Rest well, mellon nin."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is Legolas awake?" asked Elrohir, sitting up.  
  
"He shouldn't be," responded Elrond, not looking up from his book, "and neither should you be. Go to sleep. You need rest."  
  
"Is Elladan awake?"  
  
"Elladan is busy."  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Asleep as you should be! Now, go back to sleep."  
  
He sighed heavily and laid back down. "I am not tired," explained his second child.  
  
"Yes you are. I can tell," protested the elf-lord. "Do you need me to fix you some tea?"  
  
Elladan walked in and smiled, "Legolas is asleep."  
  
Elrond blinked, surprised. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Legolas is asleep," repeated his oldest son.  
  
"He listened to me! Tomorrow we will rejoice!" said Elrond in cheerful sarcasm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day seemed to come very quickly. Elrohir was not allowed to join his brother in the hunt for their orc enemies, but Merion took his place. Legolas did not speak of what had happened last night, but Estel was quick to notice that he seemed a little agitated. He did admit that his throat hurt, but told the boy that it was from his capture the day before. Instead of going out to find Ryldor, he replaced the string on his bow, and went out with Estel to go find where the orcs had relocated to.  
  
"Where are we searching today?" asked the human resident of Imladris as Elladan came into the main hall.  
  
"You and Legolas will go search the High Moors, but be extremely careful," advised his brother. "We do not need anymore incidents such as yesterday.  
  
"As for Merion and myself," he continued, "we will be patrolling the Main Path and then to Stone Seat. Do not fight the orcs. Just note their location and come back right away."  
  
The two friends nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Be careful!" exclaimed Elladan, trying to get his point across.  
  
Estel laughed, "You sound so much like Ada."  
  
It did not take long for the human and elf to reach their assigned destination. As they stood near the edge of the small forest against the cliff, they saw no sign of their enemy. What Estel didn't know was that Legolas was not just looking for orcs.  
  
"Estel," started Legolas, "if I told you something, and pleaded with you not to tell anyone else, would you?"  
  
"Of course not...why do you ask?"  
  
"I..." His voice faltered and he frowned. "Nevermind, it's nothing."  
  
"You are strange," answered Estel. He turned abruptly to the forest. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"No, but we might as well go see if there is something there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merion frowned as he looked down the path. "Do you think a small army of orcs can just disappear within a few hours?" he asked.  
  
"I have heard of stranger things," responded Elladan, crouching beside him. "Do you see anything ahead?"  
  
"No, do you?" responded Merion, returning the question.  
  
The warrior shook his head up at his companion. "All is quiet and clear. We should keep moving."  
  
They continued walking down the path.  
  
"Merion, did you notice Legolas acting strange this morning?"  
  
"No, but I noticed you were a bit more sluggish than usual," responded the guard. "Rough night?"  
  
"Yes, Elrohir would not go to sleep. It was hell, you might say," responded Elladan with a laugh. "Ada was in a good mood most of the night, though. He was given a boost of confidence when I told him that Legolas had gone to sleep."  
  
Merion laughed, "A miracle?"  
  
"Sent from the gods."  
  
"Ah, so they shine upon us on this day," he laughed again. He looked at Elladan, who had suddenly turned somber. "Is something bothering you, mellon?"  
  
"No," started Elladan, then he frowned. "Wait, yes there has been. I found Legolas on the floor last night, actually. I thought he had just passed out from exhaustion, then I noticed the window was open."  
  
"I do not suppose it is possible for Legolas to have opened the window before he passed out?" suggested Merion.  
  
"I thought about that, but it didn't seem possible. He would have had to cross the room and come all the way back to the door. It doesn't seem likely."  
  
"Seems likely to me."  
  
"For as long as I have known Legolas," argued Elladan, "he has never slept with a window opened."  
  
"There is a first time for everything," insisted the guard.  
  
"Why are you arguing with me?" asked the son of Elrond with a frown.  
  
"Just opening your mind."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please don't wander out of my sight," said the prince as he walked behind his eager young companion.  
  
"You are being overprotective," argued Estel, turning back to his friend. "What is bothering you, Legolas?"  
  
"Worried, 'tis all."  
  
They stopped walking and stared at each other for a several moments. Estel suddenly frowned.  
  
"Legolas, what happened? Your sore throat this morning...that had nothing to do with the orcs."  
  
The wood-elf continued walking, passing Estel without a response. The human growled and grabbed his friend's wrist.  
  
"You're starting to worry me!" he exclaimed. "You know I don't like it when you keep things from me that are hurting you."  
  
Legolas pulled his arm away from Estel. "It was nothing, now let's keep going. We aren't done searching."  
  
"Promise me..."  
  
"Promise you what?" asked the elf, turning back to Estel.  
  
"When whatever you are going through is over, promise me that you will tell me what was wrong," demanded the human, a little agitated.  
  
"Fine," replied his friend with a smile, "I promise."  
  
A faint whistling caused Legolas's ears to prick. An arrow flew threw the space between the two warriors. Within seconds, the prince had pushed Estel to the ground and shot back at their unseen attacker. The human watched as Legolas expression went from one of anger to realization.  
  
"Run!" commanded the prince.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Damnit, Estel, just run!"  
  
So he did. It was then that their mysterious attacker revealed himself.  
  
"What a surprise," said Legolas sarcastically. "If it isn't my arch enemy. Are you still looking for that duel, Ryldor?"  
  
"You might say that," responded the elf. "Are you willing to fight me here?"  
  
The prince responded by rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. Before he could react, though, Ryldor had shot an arrow into his shoulder. It caused him to stumble forward. He turned, regaining his balance.  
  
"You have my attention," he said with a frown, his hand going up to grip the arrow shaft.  
  
Ryldor walked forward and put his hand on Legolas's. Violently, he tore the arrow out. Legolas let out a small, stifled cry. His assailant smirked and gripped the injury tightly.  
  
"It's not so much as the duel now, Legolas, but the pleasure of watching you suffer."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Something is wrong," whispered Estel, speaking to himself as he leaned against a tree trunk. "He should have been here by now if he had been following me."  
  
It was obvious that Legolas had not been following him after several minutes of waiting. The human was on the verge of deciding to go back, but realized his friend would not quite appreciate that. Then again, the elf could be hurt.  
  
Estel started running, running back towards Legolas. He drew his sword. It was only moments later, he came upon the scene.  
  
"I won't fight you," argued Legolas as Ryldor's grip tightened on his shoulder.  
  
"Then die a coward!"  
  
Estel swung at Ryldor, who threw Legolas to the ground before moving away. The blade barely missed cutting his arm off, leaving a tiny cut on his shoulder.  
  
"Until next time," repeated the elf, "when I really will get you."  
  
He ran off into the trees. Estel moved to go after him, but Legolas stopped him. "There is no point," he explained. "He will only kill you."  
  
"Are you all right? Does it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it hurts, but I will be fine," replied his friend. "Come, we will search to the cliff before we turn back."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryldor growled as he watched the two walk through the forest, happily talking and joking.  
  
"You will rue the day you crossed my path, boy. First you, then your royal friend," he muttered. With great speed, he went ahead of them, passing their slow pace with ease. He came to a crudely constructed archway. It looked, actually, like a door frame was built right into the cliff side. With a smirk, he set to work.  
  
The elf worked for almost an hour before Legolas and Estel came into view.  
  
"Good night, Legolas Greenleaf," he whispered with a smirk before hiding in a tree nearby. 


	6. Brother

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Six -  
  
"It looks like a hole," remarked Estel as he stood near the edge.  
  
Legolas pulled him back, "Stay away from there. The ledge looks weak."  
  
He looked up, trying to see the top of the cliff. His human companion noticed a certain tension in the elf. After ten years of knowing Legolas, Estel knew him well enough to be able to sense when he was worried about something.  
  
"Maybe we should go back," he suggested. "Ada can bandage your shoulder."  
  
"Right..." replied Legolas, absently and distantly. Slowly, he took out his bow and loaded it. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he aimed it towards the top of the cliff.  
  
Ryldor, from his hiding spot in the tree, growled and made a strange gesture. Legolas let his arrow fly and it struck the cliff face. It had been meant as a warning shot, just barely missing Ryldor, who stood there waiting for his brother's signal.  
  
"Now we can go back," he said to Estel, turning, and started to walk back. As the human took his place walking in front of him, Legolas shot a quick glare at Ryldor. "This isn't over yet."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A tension was present in the room. Elrohir watched Elrond and Legolas argue, laughing at the prince's responses to the elf-lord's questions.  
  
"How did you get injured if you did not find any orcs?" asked Elrond, frowning.  
  
"That I cannot tell you," responded Legolas with an innocent smile.  
  
"And why can you not tell me?"  
  
"It's a secret between me and Estel."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" The elf-lord sighed heavily and left the room. The prince smiled as he turned to Elrohir. Elrohir simply laughed and tossed a pillow at Legolas, who ducked it. It hit an unfortunate Estel, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Very funny, you two," he said with a laugh, tossing the pillow on the bed. "How are you feeling today, 'Ro?"  
  
His brother shrugged, "Better than normal. I heard that you saved Legolas today."  
  
"I warned you, 'Ro!" said Legolas with a playful smirk. He grabbed the pillow before his intended victim could and hit him playfully over the head with it.  
  
Laughter erupted in the room. When the three calmed down, Estel sat on the end of the bed near Elrohir's feet.  
  
"Did you realize," he started, "how much your attacker resembled you, Legolas?"  
  
"Let's not talk about this Estel. I would rather not," responded the prince.  
  
At this point, Elladan walked in the room, "Are you reminiscing on that little hunting accident you had a few years ago, Legolas?" When he received a sarcastic glare as a response, he continued talking. "What did you find?"  
  
"A mine shaft," answered Estel, "but we didn't have the proper supplies to explore it."  
  
"Merion and I will return to it, then. Will you be willing to guide us, Legolas?" asked Elladan.  
  
The prince looked at Estel, who frowned and looked down at the ground in disappointment. He smiled at the child, "My shoulder would serve only to hinder me in battle, should we come to that. Estel is willing to lead you."  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir, then to Estel. In his eyes, his human brother was still a child. Sometimes, however, the child did surprise them with his strength. His determination fueled him. One of Estel's most deepest desires was to prove himself to his brothers-to prove that he could take care of himself.  
  
"Very well," said Elladan hesitantly, "but you better be extremely careful, Estel! I don't want to have to give Ada any bad news." When he left the room, Estel ran over and hugged Legolas.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas!"  
  
Minutes later, the room was empty save for Legolas, holding his knees against his chest as he sat on a table a few feet away from the door, and Elrohir, who still lay in bed. Neither spoke for several moments. They didn't have to. Each knew the other well enough to know where their thoughts lie: worried for Estel.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You have met your match," stated Rymir as he watched his brother pacing in front of him. "It is far more difficult to kill this elf, as it seems, than to sneak into Imladris or push them into the mine shaft."  
  
Ryldor growled, walking one way then turning on his heel and walking the other. He had never met a person so difficult to kill. Most people could be tricked easily. Legolas, however...he seemed to be one step ahead of him each time. How did he do it? What was it about that prissy elf that allowed him to defeat Ryldor so easily?  
  
"Do not worry, brother," said Rymir with a smile. It was a cruel smile that gave only his brother comfort. "You have injured him."  
  
"But that isn't enough! I do not want him injured! I want him dead!" argued the smaller elf. "I cannot simply let him think that I am so easily defeated."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Ryldor smirked and turned to his brother, "I am going to hit him right where it hurts. I am going to strike his greatest weakness. Deliver him the next letter. That insolent elf..."  
  
Quickly, Ryldor wrote a small note, folded it, and handed it to his brother. "Oh, and you can have a little fun of your own," he commented, knowing how much Rymir enjoyed torturing people. "It do believe it is time you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"Ah, and I will."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Legolas as he moved to the door.  
  
"No, but thank you for the offer," responded Elrohir. "You should go get some rest. Elladan and Estel will probably keep you up with tales of their exploits."  
  
The prince chuckled, "If I go to sleep, you have to go to sleep."  
  
"No problem there!"  
  
The two laughed as Legolas left the room. Elrohir laid back and closed his eyes. He heard the door creak open, then close quickly. Sitting up abruptly, he realized for the first time how dark it was.  
  
"Who is there?" he asked, slightly nervous.  
  
When no answer came, the elf became a little more frightened. Elrohir was practically defenseless. Unarmed and injured...he frowned.  
  
"Legolas? If this is a joke...it isn't funny," called the elf into the dark.  
  
"This isn't a joke." It seemed that the darkness itself had given that response.  
  
That wasn't Legolas's voice. 


	7. Holes

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Seven - Holes  
  
Legolas sat up in his bed. "Elrohir?" he asked, looking around. He could have sworn the elf had called out his name. Maybe he was just hallucinating?  
  
The prince shrugged and laid back down. Still, sleep would not come to him. He laid there for several more minutes before he heard another noise. It sounded like a glass shattering on the ground. Maybe one of the elves in the kitchen dropped one. It seemed the only possibility. Or he was simply hearing things.  
  
"I am getting to the bottom of this," he muttered, getting up. In truth, he was just restless. After being awoken after an extremely short sleep, it was hard to go back to sleep.  
  
As Legolas stepped into the hallway, he heard a small thud. It was a thud probably caused by someone hitting a door. People were extremely clumsy if that was just elves running into things for no apparent reason.  
  
Wait. What if Ryldor-  
  
He took off at a fast run down the hallway and stopped at Elrohir's door. After trying to pry open the door, he found it be locked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait! Legol-"  
  
Rymir quickly put his hand over his mouth. "We don't want to attract unnecessary attention," he whispered in the injured elf's ear.  
  
Even though it hurt worse than when the wound was originally created, he managed to kick Rymir when the brutal elf drug his victim out of the bed. It knocked him against a table. A glass fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
Legolas probably heard that, thought Elrohir. He sat on the ground, staring helplessly up at Rymir. He grabbed a tray and looked down at the son of Elrond.  
  
"That was a mistake," he said with a growl. With great strength, he tossed the tray at Elrohir. The injured elf turned his back to it. He clenched his teeth as he hit him, then fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Several seconds later, they both heard the sound of the door trying to open. Rymir growled and turned to face it. It started to shake and rattle as whoever was trying to get in started throwing themselves against the door. When it gave way, Legolas stumbled in. His shoulder was bleeding.  
  
"Stay away from him, Rymir! You're fight is with me! Or rather...Ryldor's fight is with me," he said, growling.  
  
"I was expecting you would come in here, but you ruined my fun," responded Rymir.  
  
"Then torture me," taunted Legolas, "if you can catch me."  
  
The elf lunged at the prince, but he stepped aside and grabbed his attacker's arm. Then, he proceeded to flip of over his shoulder. It was a success, but also a mistake. Pain shot down his arms and he found himself unable to move them for several seconds. It was all Rymir needed. He pinned the prince against the wall by his neck.  
  
"Just a small message for you," he said with a smirk as Legolas struggled for breath under his grip.  
  
With great strength, Legolas curled his knees up between him and his attacker then kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground while Rymir stumbled back, a piece of paper falling from his pocket to the ground.  
  
Rymir took a step towards Legolas, but suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ada!" exclaimed Elrohir as Rymir pushed past Elrond and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Quickly, the elven prince picked up the paper and walked over to Elrohir. He helped the elf back into bed and turned to Elrond.  
  
"I'll go," he said.  
  
"First, you will tell me the truth," replied the elf-lord, taking Legolas by the arm and leading him into the hallway. "What is happening with you?"  
  
"Ryldor has returned," responded the prince. "I do not understand why he would wait ten years before he struck again, but he has. Unfortunately, he is out to destroy me by slowly destroying everyone I care about. Now, I have no time left to explain anything else! I have to go save Estel!"  
  
"Estel is in no danger with Elladan..."  
  
"Or so you think. I am truly sorry." With that last apology, Legolas turned and left.  
  
"You are far too confusing, son of Thranduil."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan helped Estel down into the shaft. It actually opened up into a large cave after a drop of a few feet. It seemed empty, though darkness shrouded much of the area. Several orc bodies lay a few feet from where they stood.  
  
"Well, there have been orcs here," remarked Elladan with a sigh. He walked over and began to examine the bodies. Nudging one with his foot caused it to turn over and reveal a hole in the floor. There was an orc camp on the level below them. It was not a straight drop. The wall of the cave the hole was above served as a slide when one fell down. It seemed more like the orcs down there had used a rope and lowered themselves down in order to avoid the embarrassment of rolling to the ground.  
  
Elladan turned to his brother, "Alright, we have found the orcs. Where is Merion?"  
  
Estel looked back, "I thought he was following us."  
  
Ryldor was standing there, Merion laying at his feet with a dagger in his back.  
  
"It is becoming less difficult to sneak up on you," he said with a smirk. "I find it quite pathetic at how easily I can dispense of you."  
  
The older brother growled, "I thought you were dead."  
  
"You thought Legolas was dead..."  
  
He looks so familiar, thought Estel as he moved back several paces and stood by his brother.  
  
"Stay away from them!" exclaimed someone from outside the cave. Legolas dropped through the opening and kicked Ryldor in the back. He pinned the elf there with his foot. "You are far too easy, my oldest nemesis."  
  
He managed to get out from under Legolas and to his feet. "What is it with you and always showing up when I am starting to have fun?" asked Ryldor with a sarcastic frown.  
  
The prince smirked and pulled out his dagger. "Some habits are hard to break," he responded. "Are you ready for that duel?  
  
"Elladan, get Merion and Estel away from here," he commanded.  
  
Elladan did as Legolas said and gathered Merion in his arms. He motioned for Estel to follow.  
  
The remaining occupants of the cave began their fight. Legolas turned twirled his blade in a lazy circle beside him as he and Ryldor stood many feet away from each other. They were casually regarding their enemy, examining them, and searching for weak points. The prince had not forgotten his battle with his enemy ten years ago. The memory may serve him well, he thought to himself.  
  
Before Elladan had taken Merion, Ryldor had taken his blade out of the elf's back. Therefore, he was armed. He knew Legolas would not attack him if he was unarmed. The prince's sense of fairness would allow his opponent to be armed.  
  
Without warning, the deadly dance begun. Both met halfway between the other and struck blades. Each blow was either dodged or blocked, then countered. Legolas had almost forgotten what it was like to battle another elf. The memories were not completely lost on him nor was Ryldor rusty around the edges. The prince seemed to be at a slight disadvantage, though, with his recent injuries to his shoulders. His movements were hindered slightly. His opponent seemed to be toying with him, though. It seemed that each had an equal advantage in the fight.  
  
The elven prince used a move that was unexpected. Ryldor swung at him with his blade, but he had grabbed his arm. Instead of making him drop his weapon and claiming victory, Legolas pulled the other closer and clubbed him in the back on the head with the hilt of his knife. Ryldor was momentarily stunned. The wood-elf pushed him onto the ground and pressed the tip of his knife softly against his enemy's neck.  
  
"I win," said Legolas coldly.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Quickly, the prince turned and swung his knife. Rymir's strong grip held his wrist tightly, having caught it before he could strike with his blade.  
  
"I should have known you weren't far behind," said the prince with a frown.  
  
"Ah, but you did not and that is what has caused your downfall."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel frowned as he followed his brother back to the safety of Elrond's home. There was no sign of Legolas and that worried him. What if Legolas needed him? What if he fell down that hole into the orc camp? So many 'what ifs' tugged at the human's mind.  
  
"Elladan, I have to go back and help Legolas," he stated plainly.  
  
"Ryldor will tear you apart," argued Elladan.  
  
"What if Legolas has defeated Ryldor," insisted Estel, "but is seriously injured. He may need my help."  
  
"He is going to be angry with you," said the older brother, turning back to face Estel.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then go," said Elladan with a frown. "Be extremely careful. Ada is already going to kill me for letting you run off like this."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A failed attempt to dodge a blade sent it plunging into Legolas's side. It struck nothing vital, but it hurt enough to cause him to double over. Rymir kicked him, knocking him onto the ground.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching you suffer," said Ryldor. "I still need to kill your human friend-"  
  
"Leave him alone! You can kill me if you will just spare him," pleaded Legolas as Rymir kicked him once more.  
  
"I don't do final requests. My brother and I are just going to feed you to the orcs," responded the old nemesis with a smirk.  
  
His brother hit his victim in the temple with the dagger he had obtained. It stunned the prince and sent a dark shadow momentarily over his vision. In the few moments he was defenseless, Rymir practically threw him into the hole.  
  
The orcs looked up as Legolas rolled down the cavern wall. A few of the vile creatures recognized him as their escaped prisoner. It seemed now was a time ripe for vengeance. Two bound him with their ropes and seized whatever remaining weapons he had left. They would not make the mistake of letting this one escape so easily again. He was clever, but not enough for them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel was forced to duck into the shadow of a nearby thicket of bushes as Rymir and Ryldor emerged from the cave. Ryldor seemed unscathed, meaning he must have won the battle. As soon as the two malicious brothers were out of sight and surely out of range to detect his motions, the young human crept back into the cave.  
  
Cautiously, he peered into the hole and saw an orc remove Legolas's weapons while another bound him. That bastard Ryldor had pulled a dirty trick on Legolas to have put him down there.  
  
It seemed as though the prince were regaining his grip on consciousness. However, he soon wished to have simply stayed asleep when an orc took a handful of his hair and forced him to the look into the horrid creatures face.  
  
"Was anyone with you?" demanded the orc.  
  
"No," responded the prince, turning his head away as to avoid the smell of the orc.  
  
Estel frowned as he took the rope from his side. He just needed to wait until a good amount of the orcs were asleep... 


	8. Falter

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Eight - Falter  
  
The camp's occupants had retired hours after Estel started watching them. Only two would notice him if he weren't careful: the guards standing beside their recaptured prisoner. Fortunately, they were bored. Both thought it pointless to watch over an unconscious prisoner, but the elf had proved once before that he was more than a handful for them. They didn't want to make the same mistake twice.  
  
Estel lowered a rope down behind the two orcs, knowing they weren't paying attention. Slowly and quietly, he came down the rope. With swift movement, the human slew the orcs with his sword. Then, he turned and knelt down beside his elven friend.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered, sure only the elf would hear if he were awake, "I've come to rescue you."  
  
"I thought it was a suicide," responded Legolas sarcastically, but a small hint of seriousness was hidden in his voice. "Leave now, I can escape later."  
  
The human smiled and helped the elf to his feet. There was nothing that needed to be said. Besides, any response he would have given would have only succeeded in striking up an argument with the prince. He reminds me more and more of my brother, thought Estel.  
  
"You can't escape later. They'll drag you further into this hellhole to torture you, kill you, and then leave your body to rot," he argued. "You can either come with me now, or you'll die!"  
  
"Both of you are going to die."  
  
Legolas clenched his fists, seeing red at the sound of that voice. Even when his luck was looking up, there was always that bastard to pull it back down again. The rope dropped and fell limply at the friends' feet. Then, he dropped something down the hole. It must have been a vase he had taken from Rivendell. This elf was far too careful. Almost every moved seemed planned out. He must have sense this was coming.  
  
Orcs came out of their tents and resting states, rudely awoken by the large clatter. Alertness spread through the encampment, then anger as they saw their prisoner attempting another escape.  
  
"I would have loved to have had the pleasure of killing you myself," said Ryldor in his usual sarcastic tone, "but sadly, I have more important matters. How about the eldest son of Elrond? I do believe he had a hand in my defeat ten years ago."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elladan frowned. He had been waiting for hours now. Ada was not pleased when he returned home with the news. What in the world had possessed him to let Estel leave off on his own? To go rescue the prince of Mirkwood from the orcs?! What was he thinking?  
  
Of course, it wasn't unusual for the older twin to go rushing off to save the two. It had been those two that had saved his life on more than one occasion as well.  
  
"I'm going to get gray hairs," muttered Elladan as he started his small journey through the small forest. He followed the path Estel had showed him earlier. Unfortunately, so was Ryldor.  
  
He had no intention of attacking the elf-lord's oldest son. It was just a little something to enrage his enemy, or rather cause him to worry. Lost in his deep thoughts, Ryldor had almost been seen by Elladan. He was able to pull himself and hide in the foliage of the lower branches.  
  
"Did I take a wrong turn?" asked Elladan as he stood, looking around. "Maybe I just don't recognize this place because it's night."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas frowned as the orcs started to advance on them. It would have been easier to do something had he been alone, but he didn't want to endanger Estel's life. Then again, Estel was in better shape than he was.  
  
"I need a weapon," muttered Legolas, reaching his hand out to Estel. The human nodded and handed him a dagger. "We'll fight back to back, agreed?"  
  
Estel nodded and braced himself for the fight. Seconds later, the orcs were upon them swinging their blades and fists. It was hard for the prince to fight with the injuries to his arm and shoulders. He and the human fought back to back as they had agreed. Both knew it was almost pointless to actually fight the orcs, but they had to at least try to get away. If they were to die, they were going to take down as many enemies as they could.  
  
A misplaced blow to an orc's shoulder found Legolas at a loss when the beast countered with a hit to his chest. Luckily, he was able to block most of the blade with his arm guards. The last of the strike cut across his chest, leaving a minor gash.  
  
His human companion dodged two blades and dug his sword into the chest of an orc getting ready to attack him. Another orc attempted to clean Estel in half. Legolas stopped the attack unintentionally when an orc he had slain fell on top of the one attack Estel.  
  
A searing pain shot through the human's back. Out of the corner of his eye, the elf saw the human go down. He knelt down and grabbed Estel's arm, still fighting off the orcs. It was difficult, but he managed to pull the boy out of the fight while still dodging and blocking the blades of his enemies.  
  
"Wake up," whispered Legolas, "I can't do this for much longer." He had said this in the grey tongue as to keep the orcs from thinking he was tiring.  
  
That was not the only thing that would have given it away. In fact, the orcs could see it in his movements. He had given up altogether on actually killing them. The prince would injure them when the opportunity arose. Sometimes, luck would serve him well and he could kill one.  
  
"Estel! Legolas! Are you alive?"  
  
He didn't bother to look up, "Elladan? Can I get a little help down here?" Legolas blocked one blade and took another in the side. It wasn't a deep cut, but it hurt a lot.  
  
Elladan dropped down into the hole, his blade already drawn. Three orcs were dead within a minute. The eldest son of Elrond was attempting to fight his way towards the prince. He could see the Mirkwood elf starting to slow down.  
  
Legolas dug his blade into an orc's chest, but it didn't come out again. He turned just in time to block an attempt to cut him in half. A second blow cut across his lower back. Elladan quickly rushed to his friend's aid, cutting down several orcs in his path.  
  
"Don't move!" commanded an orc, causing the two to turn. He was holding the unconscious human against him, a knife to his throat.  
  
"ESTEL!" cried the two in unison.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" cried Legolas.  
  
"If you do, I swear I'll kill every last one of you monsters!" threatened Elladan.  
  
"You can't do anything at the moment," jeered the orc. The elves were bound by their wrists and pinned violently to the ground. "Take their weapons and separate them. Their escape attempts are getting pathetic and tedious." 


	9. Thoughts and Messages

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Nine - Thoughts and Messages  
  
Waking up was a regrettable thing. For the first few seconds, Estel was hoping that he was lying safe in his bed in Rivendell, his father fussing over him quietly as he often did when the boy came home after such events. Slowly and reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Elladan was sitting with his back to the human, a concerned stare fixed on an object out of Estel's view.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked Elladan quietly.  
  
"I am worried for Legolas," he admitted. "We were knocked out shortly after we were defeated, and I am unsure if Legolas has woken up since. Are you all right? I might need your help when I come up with a plan."  
  
The whole exchange had been said quietly in elvish. The last thing they needed at the moment was to anger their captors.  
  
There was so much movement in the small area that the conversation did not reach Legolas's ears. He was awake, or rather half-conscious. The two sitting across the cave with their wrists bound saw that he was paler than usual, his natural glow almost diminished. The prince decided it would be wiser if he just acted unconscious. There was little they would do to him.  
  
Elladan looked at Estel, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," responded Estel, "and by the looks of it, you aren't either."  
  
The older brother smiled and chuckled. The smile faded from his face as he turned to see an orc looming over him. Gripping the elf's arm tight, he pulled him up to his feet.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Estel as he, too, was dragged to his feet.  
  
"We're moving along," responded the creature.  
  
Things were moving too quickly. Elladan could not catch a glimpse of Legolas as he, too, was pulled to his feet and stumbled along behind a rather large orc.  
  
"If they so much as speak, punish them," stated the chieftain before he went to the head of the march.  
  
The three orcs "lucky" enough to guard them had wicked smirks on their faces.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rymir watched Ryldor pacing back and forth in front of him. "You are making me dizzy, brother," said the elf with a frown. "Is this your favorite past time?"  
  
"Please, let us save the taunts for when my goal is completed," responded Ryldor. "Are you ready for the next step?"  
  
"If I die, then your soul can rot in the hell that is Mordor," said the brother as he stood from his perch on the boulder.  
  
"Just get in there and cause some trouble. I don't care how you do it," stated Ryldor, stopping his pacing.  
  
"Heartless bastard," muttered Rymir as he began to walk away.  
  
"Watch yourself, little brother."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony, a frown on his face. Elladan was not back yet. It would be of no use to send out a scout, for he knew not where his son was. Of course, Elladan could take care of himself. The human son had taken into his home was the one he was worried about.  
  
"Estel...this loyalty and courage will serve you well," he muttered, "if you live long enough. You'll turn my hair gray."  
  
Elrohir was sitting in a chair nearby. His father had helped him out of the room. Elrond was not the only one worried for the young Estel. The child was his brother. Maybe not by blood, but definitely by heart. Estel was his hope.  
  
Then there was Elladan. Elrohir could feel his brother. He was in trouble, but he was unsure as to what kind. They had been together since birth. It felt so odd to be sitting on the balcony without him.  
  
Would the orcs claim his brothers?  
  
Elrond frowned and said, "If Estel isn't dead, I will skin him alive when he gets back here. Such a foolish act, even if it was for a good cause. That boy is going to get himself killed like that one day."  
  
"No," said Elrohir with a smile, "because he has to be a king, a great king that will restore Gondor."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas stumbled forward and fell to his knees.  
  
"Get up," commanded the orc.  
  
"I can't," responded Legolas weakly. It was a large enough effort already to keep from passing out.  
  
Estel turned as the orc grabbed Legolas by the hair, pulled him violently to his feet, and threw him against the wall of the cavern. Estel broke free of the grip, the ropes around his wrist snapping off as the orc attempted to grab at him. He rushed over to Legolas and knelt beside him.  
  
"What is wrong, mellon nin?" he asked, laying his hand on the prince's forehead. "You're running a fever!"  
  
He looked up at Estel, "They'll hurt you, Estel. Do not be so foolish on my account."  
  
"Nonsense," replied the human.  
  
The guard grabbed Estel by the collar of his shirt and pulled him backwards. A second pulled out a whip.  
  
Elladan, who had just been watching, decided he needed to do something. He broke away from his own guard, as Estel had, and threw himself to his knees. The whip tore his shirt slightly. It left a small crimson stain on his shirt.  
  
It fell across his back again, but he was determined not to cry out. It was up to him to seem strong...for his brother and his friend. As the whip struck his back again, he felt Legolas grip his shoulder.  
  
"Move," said the prince, "this is my punishment, not yours."  
  
"No," responded the Rivendell elf, "I will not let them hurt you."  
  
Estel struggled to get free of the guards restraining him. "Stop! Stop hurting Elladan!" He felt pain in his own heart each time the whip fell down upon his brother's back.  
  
Legolas looked horrified. He was helpless...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A strange stinging sensation started in his back. He could feel pain...but he wasn't hurt on his back. The pain grew a little more and he winced.  
  
"Ada...my back hurts," he said to Elrond as the elf-lord entered the room.  
  
Elrond lifted Elrohir's shirt and frowned. Red marks were appearing on his back. They were faint, but there...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rymir ducked behind a rock and frowned as he saw what was happening. It looked as though he didn't have to start any trouble. Legolas had gotten into some on his own. It ruined his fun, though.  
  
He watched as Elladan threw himself in front of Legolas. That elf would be so stupid as to sacrifice his life for someone? Did he really feel so strongly for him? Of course, Rymir would give up his life for his brother. Ryldor, however, did not feel the same way. If his brother was going to die, it was no big thing. He would merely replace him with another pathetic errand boy.  
  
"Still, I have a job to do," he muttered to himself. He would spend the rest of his life trying to gain Ryldor's respect. Every younger sibling wanted to be deserving of that, right?  
  
Rymir took out his bow and loaded it. Aiming carefully, he let the arrow fly...right at Elladan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few seconds happened so fast, it was...a blur to the three. Legolas was almost unsure what he had done. Strength coursed through him, as did rage and anger. He grabbed the whip as it fell to hit Elladan once more. It came out of the orc's hand with a jerk, pulling the orc with it for a few seconds. An arrow hit the creature in the arm. Legolas grabbed its blade as it fell forward and stabbed him in the chest. The blade fell from his weak hands and he collapsed back against the cave wall.  
  
Looking around, Elladan spotted where the arrow came from. He nudged Legolas and jerked his head toward the rock Rymir was ducking behind. He hadn't expected the prince's next move, though.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrohir frowned as he watched his father put on the light armor and hook his sword to his belt.  
  
"Ada, are you sure you can do this?" he asked. "Are you sure this is smart?"  
  
"Elladan should have been back by now, even with Legolas and Estel with him. I have no doubt that they were unsuccessful in their escape," replied the elf-lord. "It is another belief of mine that Ryldor has something to do with this."  
  
"I wish I could come, Ada," said his son sadly.  
  
"You have no reason to regret. Now, if you need anything, Glorfindel will be in to check on you," said Elrond with a smile. He hugged his son, strapped on his quiver and bow, then left.  
  
Sure, it had been some time since Elrond had actually been to battle orcs. He did go hunting every now and then, but not as often as he used to. This was not going to stop him, however. He needed to save his sons: Elladan, Estel...and Legolas. The elf had grown so close to him and his family.  
  
He was not going to let them die. 


	10. Keep Your Enemies Close

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Ten: Keep Your Enemies Close  
  
"Run!" yelled Legolas. He was warning their enemy? "Run, Rymir, before they get you, too! It isn't safe to be down here!"  
  
Elladan pulled Legolas closer to him, "What are you doing? You do realize Rymir has tried to kill you and me before? I think that fall may have damaged your head more than I thought."  
  
"I trust that Rymir is not truly evil," responded the elf with a small smile.  
  
"You think too much." The twin went to laugh, but it came out as a short wheezing breath.  
  
Estel pulled away from the orc and dropped to his knees next to his brother. It looked like a few of his ribs had been broken. He looked to Legolas, needing a verification of this, but saw the elf's eyes fixed on something.  
  
Rymir looked up as he moved to the hole and saw Ryldor standing there.  
  
"Brother! Help me up," he said.  
  
Ryldor laughed, "I've decided to cut my losses, little brother. A realization came to me shortly after you left. You're useless to me. For the past several hundred years, you have failed to impress me."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Good-bye, Rymir. It's time you were a burden upon someone else," replied Ryldor after pulling the rope up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Naneth? Naneth...wake up, please?" asked the frightened elfling kneeling next to her. "Please!"  
  
A second elfling, only a bit older and taller, came up behind him, "She's dead, Rymir. We're alone."  
  
"No! She's not dead, she's just sleeping. She said she was just going to sleep!" cried the child. "You're wrong, Ryldor! She'll wake up!"  
  
"People don't wake up after they get daggers in their chests!" argued the older one. "I went back to the house to see what the orcs hadn't burnt. Here's Naneth's pendant...and Ada's cloak."  
  
"Ada's body?"  
  
"Ashes."  
  
Rymir stood up and hook his tiny arms under his mother's. "Come on," he said. "At least lets give Naneth the best burial we can. Let's drag her over to where Ada was and we'll burn her body. At least they can be together."  
  
"At they wished."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas looked to Estel and Elladan, then smiled. "Pray for me," he whispered. With difficulty, he stood up.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do in your condition?" demanded Estel. "You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"I'm going to save someone's life," responded the prince.  
  
Rymir turned and drew his daggers. His mind was racing. Everything he thought he had forgotten was coming back to him. After his mother had died, he hadn't really been alone. Ryldor had been there. Now, Ryldor had abandoned him.  
  
An orc swung his blade at the elf in an attempt to kill him before the battle got too out of hand. Rymir spoiled his plans by ducking under the sword and stabbing his dagger into the beast's gut. Standing upright and turning on his heal, he killed another advancing foe.  
  
Three orcs went for their bows, standing still nearer to the group than the ones fighting with swords. Estel noticed this, and assumed that his friend had, too. Rymir didn't. Spurred by his determination and emotions, Legolas ran towards the battle.  
  
He rammed an orc with his shoulder and grabbed its blade. They were much heavier than what he was used to. Still, he had no time to go back and search for his own weapons. Killing three more orcs more slowly than he would have under normal circumstances, the prince tried to get to Rymir. He turned back for a moment to kill an orc and saw the archers. Unfortunately, it was only after they had released their arrows.  
  
A shout far different from the orcs cries of pain and battle caught Rymir's attention. He turned. Several things happened at once...  
  
Three arrows flew at him. Legolas threw himself in front of the elf, taking one in his thigh and the other in his arm. The third flew past him, but missed the two all together. The prince fell back against Rymir, who caught him before they both toppled to the ground. The orcs surrounded them in order to block any chance of escape.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Legolas as Rymir helped him stand.  
  
"If anyone should be sorry, it is I," he responded sadly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryldor emerged from the cave and stood for a few seconds, taking in the fresh air. Like most elves, caves disturbed him greatly. Opening his eyes, he started to walk. Suddenly, Elrond came out of the trees.  
  
For several seconds they stood there, staring at each other before the elf- lord spoke.  
  
"I am not concerned with you at the moment. If you answer my question, I'll just pass you up and let you pray we do not cross paths again. Where are my sons?"  
  
"Right in this cave, sir," responded the younger elf, stepping to the side. As Elrond began walking towards the entrance to the cave, Ryldor walked off into the forest.  
  
He didn't know why, but the Imladris elf was intimidating...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can't leave him there alone! He needs someone with him!" argued Estel, trying to pull away from the orcs holding him as he watched one drag Legolas to the far side of the group.  
  
"Estel," whispered Elladan, "calm down."  
  
Rymir growled and forcefully pushed the orcs away from him, crossing over to Legolas with little resistance. The prince opened his eyes slightly and frowned. The once brutal elf stopped him before he could speak. Elladan and Estel were moved to a different side of the large group, as they had expected.  
  
"Are you feeling ill? Nauseous?" asked Rymir as he helped the prince to his feet. He knew the orcs would start moving soon.  
  
"I can't throw up," responded the weak elf. "I have not eaten anything. Ugh, I'm dizzy..."  
  
The orcs starting moving, pushing their prisoners along with them. With help, Legolas was able to keep up. The four prisoners were clueless as to where they were going, but they would probably be dead before they could get there.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrohir looked over at his father's trusted friend. Glorfindel sat in a chair by the door, looking asleep. He really wasn't asleep, but was in deep thought.  
  
"Your brother should have told you," he finally spoke after nearly an hour of sitting in silence. "Where is this cavern?"  
  
"The forest by the cliff in the High Moors," responded the son of Elrond.  
  
The elder stood, realizing something, "There may be some trouble."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
Glorfindel left the room without explaining anything, leaving him alone. Frowning, Elrohir laid back down and pulled the blanket over him. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about an hour of walking, the group came to a gradual halt. The two brothers towards the front of the small army worried as they were stopped. A few minutes later, the chieftain walked to an area where a large group of the beasts had huddled.  
  
"Stop it! He's too weak to walk!" said Rymir angrily as several orcs restrained him. The focus of his concern had started to falter once more. His strength left him and he tumbled to the ground. The orcs didn't like this too much.  
  
"The elf is a prisoner and will walk like a prisoner. We will not allow this insolence!" said the chieftain, grabbing a club from one of the lesser soldiers.  
  
"It is not insolence! Your damned poison is killing him!" argued an enraged Rymir as the orc stood near Legolas, raising the club. "Don't touch him! Get away from him!"  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth, determined not to cry out and show weakness to these demons. After several hits to his ribs, back, chest, and a few hits to his injured side before he even whimpered slightly. After the orc was satisfied, he kicked the prince and left him lying on the ground.  
  
"Let's keep moving, leave the injured one here," said the chieftain with a wicked grin. "We're already behind."  
  
And so...the small army moved faster, leaving Legolas to bleed to death.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
It was a soothing, familiar voice. Was he hallucinating?  
  
"Please show me any sign that you're alive," pleaded the voice softly.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Elrond leaning over him. The wise elf- lord smiled and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of the prince's face.  
  
"I'm not dead yet," whispered Legolas weakly with an almost undetectable smile.  
  
"And you never will die," responded Elrond, keeping his voice soothing and calm as he spoke in the grey tongue. "I will do what I can for you now, but I may have to leave you here for a while."  
  
Legolas understood fully, but was far too weak to respond anymore. His eyes slowly closed and darkness consumed him again... 


	11. Dying

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dying  
  
Estel gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the whip fell across his back. Elladan tried his best to get to his brother, but the orcs were holding him and Rymir back. He was thankful as the beating stopped and he was pulled back to his feet. The orcs began moving once more.  
  
Elladan frowned as he walked next to Rymir. The large elf next to him had a look of concentration on his face, anger and concern mixed in his eyes. That's when the half-elf realized that he wasn't really as bad as his brother. There was a heart under that tough exterior. Under his hard outer shell, there was a spirit yearning for kindness and friendship. He had found that one friend and now he was on the very verge of losing him.  
  
The small army was suddenly thrown into chaos. There were orcs running in every direction as they scrambled for weapons and fighting positions. The prisoners were lost in the confusion.  
  
What was happening?  
  
A barrage of arrows felled a few orcs standing at the front of the group. Elladan smiled at Rymir as he realized who they were: warriors from Imladris. About twenty of them rushed the group of thirty, lead by the strong warrior Glorfindel.  
  
"Dispose of the prisoners!" yelled one of the orcs.  
  
Rymir spun on his heel and ducked an orc blade. He pushed Elladan to the ground just as two swiped at the half-elf. Estel was caught somewhere in the crowd where neither of them could see.  
  
A cry of pain echoed off the cave walls, louder than the cries of battle. Elladan jumped to his feet, recognizing that voice.  
  
"ESTEL!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hard, cold ground was a harsh reminder that he was indeed still alive. His body was practically pleading for death. Pain radiated from his wounds, running through his body like the orc poison in his blood. All the things that were so normal and natural to him were now painful. Breathing was painful, thinking felt painful. Being alive was painful.  
  
Legolas's eyes fluttered open slowly. He expected to see Elrond sitting next to him with the worried father looked on his face, but only darkness sat beside him. Fear threatened to overwhelm him as he laid there, alone. It reminded him far too much of those nights he spent on the floor of that prison cell as he clung to life.  
  
This was different though. This was not as bad. If he were to die, he would be happy. He would be happy because he gave up his life for another. Maybe this is what Illuvitar wanted of him. Maybe this was his destiny...to give Ryldor a second chance.  
  
"You can't leave, Legolas," came a soft voice from nearby. It was so familiar. "You promised to protect me. You can't do that if you're dead."  
  
A slight smile came to the prince's face. He turned his head and saw the human son of Elrond kneeling next to him.  
  
"You escaped?" asked Legolas in disbelief.  
  
The boy nodded and brushed a few loose strands of hair from Legolas's face. "Don't leave me, mellon nin. You can not leave me," said Estel.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas realized that little Estel did not sound so strong. He reached his hand up and felt across the child's chest. A warm, thick liquid touched his hand. "Estel! You're bleeding!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel walked up to Elrond and frowned, "We must hurry. There may be others nearby."  
  
"There are no others. Accompany me back into the cave," responded the elf- lord. "Prince Legolas is badly injured. We need to get him back to Imladris as soon as possible."  
  
Elladan ran up to his father, "Ada! Where's Estel?" His voice was full of alarm and worry.  
  
"He is not with you?" asked the father, his face now showing an expression of worry as well.  
  
"No, he was separated from us and I lost sight of him in the battle."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel collapsed against Legolas. The elf refrained from crying out as the boy's body landed on top of his already fragile one. Mustering any strength he had left, Legolas sat up. He pulled off his over tunic and ripped it into thin strips. He took Estel and assessed the wound. It was hard to do in the darkness of the cave, but the human needed help. As best as he could, Legolas wrapped the wound. Then, he pulled his friend against him and cradled him protectively in his arms.  
  
He turned his head as he heard several sets of heavy footfalls. Holding Estel against him as if he were the most precious thing in the world to him, Legolas pulled himself against the cave of the wall. Did some of the orcs come back to finish him off? He reached into his boot and pulled out a small penknife.  
  
"By death or poison," whispered the prince, "I will protect you."  
  
Normally, the skilled warrior could have taken the five orcs that came into view, but he wasn't normally in this bad of a condition. One of the orc's face twisted into a sick expression of pleasure as they advanced on the helpless duo. With nothing more than a penknife to protect him, Legolas was afraid that he and Estel might die there.  
  
"We should have finished you off the first time you came back," sneered the horrible beast as Estel was torn from the prince's arms.  
  
When he got up to fight off the orcs, a blade was pushed into his gut. He cried out, falling to his knees as it was ripped violently from his flesh. Then, the orc moved to Estel, who was just waking up.  
  
"No!" cried Legolas. "Please don't hurt him!"  
  
The orc raised his blade, but another stopped him. "Why don't we torture this one some," he said with a wicked smile. "Nothing is more enjoyable than watching an elf suffer."  
  
Instead of killing the poor boy, he ran the blade across his back. The semi- conscious Estel cried out. Too weak to struggle, Legolas had to simply watch and listen as cold steel was pulled across Estel's skin. Every time the boy cried out, the elf felt his heart tear.  
  
An arrow struck one of the orcs and he fell to the cave floor. Elrond rushed up and cleaved off the head of a second and third orc. Glorfindel disposed of the other two easily.  
  
Estel smiled slightly as he curled up in his father's arms. "Ada," he whispered weakly, "you came to find us? Are you going to help Legolas?"  
  
"I am going to help you both, ion nin," responded the wise elf-lord softly, kissing his son on the forehead. Clutching the boy's trembling body against his own, he started to leave the cave.  
  
Glorfindel held Legolas, who protested against being denied the right to walk. The warrior laughed at the prince and started to follow Elrond.  
  
"Even as an elfling you were stubborn, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrohir frowned as he watched his father sitting beside Estel's bed. A tear rolled down his father's cheek. "Please do not leave me, Estel. Ten years...it isn't long enough," he whispered gently. "You are now my son, and you can not leave me. I will not allow it. Even if the Valar say we can no longer be together, I will not allow you to leave me."  
  
The youngest twin moved from the room, leaving his father alone with Estel, in order to seek out his brother. When he walked into the next room, he froze. Elladan laughed lightly.  
  
"Do not worry, brother," he whispered. "Rymir is an ally now. Please do not be afraid of him."  
  
He stood next to the bed, staring down at his friend.  
  
Legolas's skin was abnormally pale, his eyes closed. His breathing was labored, indicated by his rasping breaths. The stab wound to his abdomen had stopped bleeding, but no one knew how long that would last. The heavy dose of orc poison running through him was complicating things further.  
  
The three sat in silence for several moments before Elladan finally spoke, "Rymir, will you be staying with Legolas?"  
  
"You two go get some rest. You can take my place in the morning," replied the large elf, smiling up at the twins. He didn't want to address them by name, having a hard time trying to tell them apart.  
  
Elladan nodded and took Elrohir with him as he left. Rymir was going to make a good addition to their little team of troublemakers. Elladan had a feeling that he was going to be around for a long time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blessing the room with a soft glow, the moon was about to reach her peak in the sky. Midnight was nigh and Legolas had made no sign of waking up. Rymir woke up from his light sleep and checked his wounds. When he saw that on had started bleeding again, he went off to go find some more bandages.  
  
This is when Ryldor saw his chance... 


	12. Released

Into the Mines  
  
By: Max Pilote  
  
Chapter Twelve: Released  
  
Ryldor smirked as he stood over the helpless elf, staring down at him with an icy glare.  
  
"Look at you," he said in an icy and mocking tone. "The great warrior of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, nearly cut down by the simple blade of an orc. How is it that you defeated me those many years ago? Was it simply luck? Are you some kind of miracle worker?"  
  
He smirked as the prince groaned slightly. Legolas's eyes remained closed, but he knew Ryldor was there.  
  
"Ah, but Eru must have turned his head this time, Greenleaf. As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, a larger part of me wants you dead. Good night, sweet angel."  
  
Legolas's eyes opened abruptly as Ryldor's hands wrapped tightly around his throat. The prince was far too weak to fight him off. Without air, he couldn't cry out and warn anyone. Desperately, Legolas tried to breathe, but could not.  
  
The wicked smirk on Ryldor's face show he had no intention of stopping until his victim had drawn his last breath. Legolas grabbed Ryldor's wrists and tried with all the strength in him to push the elf off. Finally, his grip was loosened and Legolas called out the first name he could think of:  
  
"RYMIR!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rymir turned as he heard his name. It was late at night and he was tired. Could it just be his mind playing tricks on him? He turned back and continued to prepare the healing supplies.  
  
Then, he came to a horrible realization. He had not seen hide nor hair of his brother since the bastard had abandoned him in the mine. He turned from the room and started running back to Legolas.  
  
Legolas's hands fell limp at his side and he began slipping into unconsciousness, which would no doubt be followed by the eternal darkness of death. Rymir crossed the room in seconds and struck his brother in his temple with an angered fist. Ryldor let go of Legolas and stumbled sideways. As he hit the wall, he turned to face his brother.  
  
"So the orcs didn't claim my pathetic little brother after all," he said with a frown, disappointed that Rymir had failed to die.  
  
The younger brother growled and picked up a knife, which had been used to cut the bandages, from where it lay on the bedside table. By this time, Elladan and Elrohir had come rushing into the room, each with their own weapons drawn.  
  
Ryldor smirked as the three walked around the bed and attempted to corner him against the wall. In his mind, their little strategies were pathetic. He noticed the quick glances they gave to each other. The three were unsure of who was going to do what next. They had no real plan. It was as if they were hoping he would mess up. One thing they forgot, though: Ryldor doesn't mess up.  
  
As Elrohir looked over to Elladan, Ryldor rushed at him and threw him to the ground. He jumped clear over the bed. Then, he grabbed Legolas and pulled the injured elf off the bed.  
  
"Leave him be, Ryldor!" said Elladan angrily as he helped his brother to his feet. "Can you not see he is already in pain?"  
  
"I am not blind," stated Ryldor angrily as he pulled a knife from his belt and put it to the prince's throat. "For ten years I have prepared for this day. I never imagined it would be so easily reached."  
  
Before he could pull the knife across his throat, Legolas reached his hand up and placed it on Ryldor's where it rested on his chest. His voice was so soft, no one save Ryldor could hear it.  
  
"If my death settles the ache of your heart, so be it," he said. "I have always believed that there is some good in you, Ryldor, as there was in me. I will forgive you..."  
  
Silence filled the room for several seconds as Ryldor stood trembling before them. Why is it that every time he came so close to getting his revenge, Legolas found a way to rip it from his hands? Simply with words, the prince had caused Ryldor's world to come crashing down around him. He frowned and came to a decision.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he laid Legolas on the bed. "Good night, sweet angel. I will return to finish this another day," he whispered gently. Ryldor turned to walk out of the room when Elladan grabbed him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" he said angrily.  
  
"Let him go," said Legolas.  
  
Elladan turned, "What are you saying? He just tried to kill you! He is the one that threw you into the mine!"  
  
"I believe that people can change.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A soft and soothing song reached the human's ears as he woke from his long sleep. His eyes fluttered open, bringing joy to his father's heart. It had been at least a day since Estel had been brought back to Rivendell. He was still running a high fever, though, which worried Elrond.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked the elf-lord gently.  
  
"My head hurts and it's hot," responded Estel with a small groan.  
  
Elrond gently brushed a few strands of hair from his adoptive son's face. "I am just glad you are alive, Estel. Let me get you a cool rag and something to help you sleep," he responded.  
  
"Is Legolas all right?" asked the boy just before his father left the room.  
  
The elf turned to Estel and smiled. "Legolas is doing just fine. If you are feeling better later tonight, you can go see him," he answered. "Until then, stay in bed. You need your rest."  
  
He smiled, glad he was not going to lose his son to the foul beasts he had lost his beloved to so many years ago. It gladdened his heart to know that Estel would not meet the same horrible fate as his parents.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At long last, the dinner table had all of its usual occupants and one other. The happiness in the room was obviously the source of the cheerfulness that had spread throughout the elf haven in the past few days. After a month or so of healing and recovery, Legolas had been able to move about without the assistance of one of his friends. Estel had been up long before that, his wounds not being far too grievous to start with.  
  
After much convincing on Legolas's part, Rymir had agreed to stay. It seemed as though a new troublemaker was added to the already expert pranksters of Imladris.  
  
Elrond laughed as Elladan and Elrohir did their usual bickering, most commonly on who had better skills in a certain area. The remaining three listened with intent, laughing at the many different insults that were thrown between the twins. Glorfindel, sitting at the far end of the table, gave Elrond a joking look of sympathy. Things were finally back to normal in Imladris...  
  
Well, what could possibly be considered normal. 


End file.
